


Sweaters and Decorations

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for the ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016. Saturday: Obligatory Mistletoe Prompt. Hope you enjoy!





	

Sweaters and Decorations

"What have you done to my bridge?" Rip asked, voice full of confusion as he looked around the sparkling and heavily decorated bridge of the Waverider.

"The Team has decorated for the Holidays that would be coming up in their timeline if they were still following the normal flow of time," Gideon offered helpfully, her holographic face appeared wearing a traditional Santa hat.

"What have they done to your programing?" Rip's eyes widened as Gideon appeared. He walked around the center console. "How is this possible?"

"I agreed to adjust my appearance for the season," Gideon replied. "I chose to add this to my normal appearance for the duration of the holiday event despite the several different traditions that are to be celebrated, this one was the most amicable."

Rip ran an exasperated hand through his hair for a few moments, eyes moving over the small; bolted to the floor, tree that was decorated in a way that looked like it wouldn't move if the Waverider did a bit of shaking. On the opposite side of the room was a Star of David and a Menorah with electronic candles, only one of which was lit. He looked over the room and found a few more decorations that were for other religions that Rip couldn't name off the top of his head, but he knew were for the same season.

"What's the matter, Rip? Not in a festive mood?" Len asked as he practically flounced onto the bridge, yamaka on his head and a belt of bells around his waist. He was wearing a hideous green and gold sweater with white reindeer that looked like they were ramming each other with their antlers on one side, on the other there was a bright blue background with a silver Star of David. He gave a brilliant grin to Rip as he flopped into the captain's chair. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled wider, like the cat that got the canary.

"What are you smiling about, Mr. Snart?" Rip demanded, hands on his hips as he stared the thief down.

Len laughed, head thrown back as he shook with the motion.

"I hear someone laughing," Mick's voice floated around the corner, a mild laugh in his voice. "I take it the party is this way?"

"In here, Mick," Len drawled, making sure to emphasize the last letter in Mick's name. He looked over to see his partner rounding the corner to the left of RIp's office. "And Rip's apparently never celebrated the holidays."

"We'll have to work on his holiday spirit," Mick replied as he sauntered onto the bridge in a bright red sweater that had a fireplace on it with stockings and garland that were three dimensional. The fire on the sweater's fireplace flickered like a real fire and the lights that were 'strung' along the hearth blinked cheerfully.

"I think you win for most obnoxious sweater," Len offered with a wave of his hand. "Very nice touch with the lights."

"Thanks," Mick replied as the rest of the team started to filter onto the bridge. "Made it myself with a little help on fabrication from Gideon. She provided the parts and I got it programed and put together. And they said I didn't pay attention in Home Ec. and Shop Class."

"You made that?" Jax asked as he blinked at the sweater Mick was wearing like it might reach out and bite him. Or burn him. Either way.

"Of course," Mick answered proudly as he turned to let the others get a good look at the sweater in question.

"And you added stockings to it with all of our names?" Ray asked, eyes suspiciously watery as he looked at the detail work. "That all looks hand stitched!"

"That's 'cause it is, Haircut," Mick said, voice a proud rumble as he let Ray get close enough to touch and feel the faint warmth from the LEDs and the felt of the stockings.

"It's beautiful work, even if it is a bit overwhelming. Looks like it should be hung on the wall, not on a person," Ray laughed and patted Mick on the shoulder amicably. "It's amazing. You've got a real talent for it."

"Thanks... Ray," Mick replied slowly, almost like he wasn't sure that was Ray's name. Or like the thought of not calling the other man by his nickname was somehow distasteful. He shook his head as he turned back to Len and laughed. "You didn't..."

"I did," Len replied with a laugh of his own.

"I was unaware Mr. Rory retained the necessary skills to crate something so ... intricate," Martin said more to himself than the rest of the Team. He got mixed responses from the others.

"Professor?" Len asked, voice hard and full of warning that Martin ignored.

"Yes, Mr. Snart?" Martin asked pleasantly, eyebrows raised at the way the other addressed him.

"Shut up," Len bit out as he sat up straighter on the chair he'd been lounging across. "Especially about things you clearly know nothing about."

"Come on, Lenny, give him a break. Nobody thinks I can do anything," Mick said soothingly.

"I'm tired of people treating you like an idiot," Len growled as he sat up in the chair. "They don't appreciate you like they should."

"Yeah, but not many people get me," Mick tried, stepping closer to soothe the other's frayed, and often missing, sense of justice.

"But a Team is like Partners, and partners are supposed to have your back," Len countered with a dark look to Martin.

"Um... I believe in Mick," Ray offered lamely as he gave a nervous smile.

"True, Raymond," Len drawled, ire tamped down for the moment.

"Besides, you're under the mistletoe, Len," Mick added as he stepped up and pressed one knee between Len's before reaching out to carefully up the other man's face as he leaned into press a long, chaste kiss to the younger man's lips.

"Hm... I think you've put me back in the holiday spirit," Len offered with a breathless laugh when they finally broke apart. "Partner..."

Martin's incoherent sputtering only made Len's grin wider as Mick leaned down for another, less chaste kiss.

END


End file.
